Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-link chain, in particular for a continuously variable transmission of a motor vehicle. The chain includes relatively long and relatively short chain links, which are arranged in long-short regions to overlap in a chain running direction. The relatively long and relatively short plate-links are disposed adjacent to one another, transversely with respect to the chain running direction, and are coupled to one another by pairs of rocker pressure members.
Description of the Related Art
From the German published application DE 100 36 258 A1 a plate-link chain for a continuously variable transmission of a motor vehicle is known, which is made up of individual chain links that are connected to one another by articulation devices. Each of the chain links has a plurality of plate-links disposed essentially parallel to each other, at least part of the chain links having different plate-links with at least one first type of plate-link and at least one second type of plate-link. From the German published application DE 199 51 949 A1 a plate-link chain is known having a plurality of link plates which are hingedly connected with one another by means of pressure members, the pressure members running transversely to the longitudinal direction of the chain. A deflection of the plate-link chain in at least one direction transverse to its running direction to damp pressure vibrations is subject to resistance.
An object of the present invention is to optimize a plate-link chain, in particular with regard to undesired swing-back during operation.